


Needy

by blairdchett



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Cate Blanchett - Freeform, Cute Ending, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Sandra Bullock - Freeform, Sarah Paulson - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/F, gay shit, they’re cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blairdchett/pseuds/blairdchett
Summary: After the whole heist happened, Lou spent two weeks on a road trip to California, while Debbie's been at home, missing her like crazy. Since Lou's returning home in a few hours, both of them have great expectations about that night, until Tammy got in the way.
Relationships: Debbie Ocean/Tammy, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Tammy (Ocean's)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gays! It's the first time I post something on here, so I'm a little nervous about how this is gonna turn out. Also, english is not my first language, so, in advance, i'm sorry if there's something wrong... :)

It has been a few weeks since the whole well elaborated heist happened. After each one of the girls received their thirty eight million three hundred dollars, they went on to live their lives dignitfully, some of them even managed to make some dreams of theirs come true. Although having such enormous amount of money in her bank account, Debbie decided to lay low, relax for some time.

She was the only one of the girls who didn’t go on a trip to Paris, like Amita; the only one of them who hasn’t bought a penthouse, like Constance; started a small business, like Tammy, Nine Ball and Rose; or invested the money in producing a movie, like Daphne. So far, Debbie didn’t feel in need for anything fancy at the moment. After Lou went on a trip to California with nothing more than her bike and a backpack, Debbie’s days were mostly lonely. Sometimes she decides to give her “deceased” brother, Danny Ocean, a visit and talk about her monotonous day while relishing on a martini made by herself.

These couple of weeks became more of a routine to the convicted felon female, since she gives herself the luxury of sleeping until 9 AM, or until the sun rays hit her face on the days she forgets to close the curtains. Afterwards, she makes herself a nice cup of coffee (though still enjoys Lou’s more) and, for the rest of the day, binge watches movies and TV shows she missed while being five years, eight months and twelve days in slammer.

Despite of the fact that Debbie loves to pamper herself like that, after two entire weeks doing the same things every single day, they started to become too odd and boring. Lucky her, Lou was returning home in a few hours from California, and hopefully she would spend days like this with her lover and best-friend.

*******

It’s dawn, almost nighttime, Lou hasn’t come home yet, but sent a text to Debbie an hour ago claiming she wouldn’t take too long. The brunette has been exchanging some naughty texts with her lover, making Lou already aware she would be expecting something very special tonight as a ‘Welcome home again’ present. As expected, Lou couldn’t wait to be back in New York.

The industrial-style home had a few scented candles all over the place to make the night more special. God! She was missing Lou like crazy. She was also busy making some Italian dish she saw online, and was precisely trying to follow the steps. In her mind, she probably thought this wouldn’t end up tasting good, given her lack of skills in the kitchen. Debbie wasn’t that bad at it, but Lou was almost a professional cook.

Thirty minutes went on by really fast. Lou still hasn’t come. The brunette finished the dish she was making, surprisingly, she thought it tasted okay and looked good for a first time. While awaiting for Lou to pass through the huge hard wood door, Debbie enjoyed a nice glass of red wine, making sure she’d be already tipsy while flirting with Lou.

The brunette allowed herself to smell the scent the candles were exhaling around the entire place and paid attention to the smooth song playing in the background, as soon as she suddenly heard steps approaching the entrance. Debbie dropped her glass of wine onto the coffee table and made her way to the door.

“Lou?” she had a confused look on her features. “Baby? Is that you?” Debbie made sure to say it a little loud.

“Shit, this city is so fucking cold. I can’t believe you convinced me to move here.” Tammy entered Debbie’s home like a big ass tornado, slamming the door open, fixing the fancy coat she was wearing, and scaring the shit out of her longtime friend.

“Fuck, Tammy!” Debbie’s heart felt like jumping out of her chest for a second. She moved her right hand onto her upper body, and tried to steady her breathing. “I thought it was Lou, or either a thief or something!”

“Really? You? Scared of a thief?” the blonde gave her a funny look, and Debbie rolled her brown orbits.

“What the fuck are you doing here anyways?” She reached for her wine glass.

“Just visiting… I needed to talk.”

“Thank God they invented phones…” Debbie joked, and now Tammy was the one who rolled her eyes.

“It just couldn’t be by the phone. And — Why the fuck does this place smell like roses? Did you become a florist or something?”

“Scented candles. Lou is coming home from Cali tonight and I thought…” Debbie got abruptly interrupted by the front door opening again, revealing the person she’s been missing like hell.

“Hey, Ocean! Got my diamond already?” Lou dropped her dark-colored backpack, and Debbie’s smile got wider as she saw the tall figure of the blue-eyed female right there in front of her. Lou opened her arms, nonverbally asking for a hug from the brunette. In a matter of seconds the two of them were tangled in an embrace, Lou was a few inches taller than Debbie, so she had the privilege of smelling the soft scent her hair exhaled, and that definitely felt like home.

The embrace lasted for a few long seconds, and during the whole time, Tammy weirdly found herself analyzing the couple. She found meaningful how, still after the difficulties and Debbie’s arrestment, Miller and Ocean’s relationship remained unaffected. They needed each other after all. Fortunately, after she started a family, started having many responsibilities as a mother and a wife, and didn’t contact them until the heist, Lou and Debbie never treated her differently. It’s beautiful how their friendship was built to last.

“And… Tammy is here?!” Lou reached for her other longtime friend for a quicker hug, while turning to look at Debbie standing near the front door, with a confused look, the brunette gave her another one in return.

“How was Cali?” Tammy started as Lou was breaking the hug.

“Oh, it was amazing. Just like the pictures in the magazine I saw a month ago. I brought some souvenirs, maybe I can show you later… I’m _starving_.” Miller turned back to face Debbie once again, with a mischievous look in her eyes, and she saw the visible grin on her slender face, while shaking her head. She understood what Lou meant by ‘starving’.

“Hey you guys, do you mind if I have dinner with you tonight?” Tammy murmured with a slightly shaky voice. Unintentionally, Debbie peeked at her friend’s features and realized something was a bit off. Perhaps it had something to do with the unknown subject she mentioned a few minutes ago. Lou, on the other hand, didn’t pay attention to her friend much.

“Uh, Debs?” the taller blonde turned to her lover, automatically denying to answer it. But, in her mind, she was begging for her to deny Tammy’s proposition, so the two of them could finally be alone after these insanely two long weeks.

“Sure, Tim-Tam! You’re welcome to join us…”

Ocean’s response caused Lou to look directly at her with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. She was expecting a completely different answer from Debbie, and she had no idea why she was doing this. In response to Lou’s reaction, Debbie simply gave her _the look_ , and Miller thought it was better not to ask more questions. _No questions are necessary when Deborah Ocean gives you the look_. Lou thought to herself, although this is more of a self-reminder.

“Oh, thank you, really. If you said ‘no’ I would have to go get some McDonalds and eat it by myself, on my couch, dressed in pj's, while watching some Julia Roberts movie and bawling my eyes out.” as the three of them walked to the kitchen, Debbie frowned in confusion.

“Wait. By yourself you said?” Tammy nodded. “What about Connor and the kids?”

“Connor took the kids to his mother’s house, they’re spending the weekend there.”

“And you didn’t go?”

“Of course not, his mother hates me. If my life depended on her I would be dead by now.” Lou chuckled at Tammy’s statement. “Also, I need to get out of that house for some time, I feel suffocated there.” Tammy sat down the table, and covered her face with her two hands.

Debbie started getting the dishes and the cutlery from the cabinet and the drawer, placing them onto the table. “Trouble in paradise?” Lou asked, standing next to Tammy, with her arm resting on the surface. She genuinely started to become concerned about her friend’s situation at home.

“Don’t worry Tim-Tam, couples usually go through this shit. It’s normal. In a blink of an eye you’ll sort things out, you’ll see.” Debbie placed the dish she made in the middle of the surface, and Tammy looked at her with a sad grin.

“I need wine.” That was the only response Tammy could think of at the moment. Little did she know, Lou was already on it, by pouring a little too much in a glass for her friend.

As their dinner went on, Tammy’s mind wandered off from her marriage issues and she mainly focused on the conversation with her longtime best friends. She missed talking about anything that wasn’t heist related. Tammy and Debbie were genuinely interested in Lou talking about her experience visiting places in California, Debbie could tell how passionate she was about the entire trip, and mentally considered taking a road trip with Lou someday. She thought it would be great for the two of them to connect even more and pinned the thought in her mind as a self-reminder.

At one point of the meal, after countless glasses of red wine, Tammy was already out of her mind. Smiling too much, and bringing up nonsense about her life or some of the many memories the three of them shared together when they were younger burglars. Lou felt the great amount of alcohol streaming through her veins and reaching her brain, she could tell she wasn’t any longer sane, still, she managed to remain relatively normal.

While Debbie, on the other hand, let it clear for the taller blonde sitting across the table from her, that she was suffering the side effects from the many glasses of red wine she drunk. Debbie and Lou were sharing a bunch of suggestive looks as Tammy would babble about her miserable marriage. Miller missed Ocean so much, that she felt like jumping and fucking her right there on the top of the table, in front of Tammy if needed. _She’s too wasted anyway._ Lou really felt bad for Tammy, but she really hoped she would go home so she could finally do what she was longing for.

An hour passed, it felt like ages. Debbie and Lou were now cuddling in the couch, and the moment could be extremely perfect, if Tammy wasn’t talking nonsense in both women’s ears the entire time. Lou was the one who decided to take the wine away from them, starting with herself, as soon as she realized she was becoming even more tipsy. Debbie didn’t argue with Lou when she started denying her wine, she didn’t want to be crazily drunk while having sex with her later that night. But Tammy, well, she threw something almost near to a tantrum. And that caused her to not stop complaining about her husband and his flaws.

Now Tammy was walking around her two friend’s living room, almost talking to herself “Connor is such a fucking dickhead…” she continued on babbling, but Debbie and Lou were not any longer listening.

“I don’t know for how long I can stand this bullshit...” Lou whispered to Debbie, as if she needed to. Tammy was too busy chattering to pay attention to the world around her.

“Baby, you know Tammy. When she drinks too much, she talks nonstop, until she gets tired and falls asleep. Let’s hope for the best…” Debbie mumbled back, with a notable tiredness in her voice, as her eyes remained hardly opened. She was the tired one.

“Let’s hope _we_ don’t fall asleep, you mean.” Lou was noticeably pissed.

Tammy decided to go to the bathroom, and of course, she had to announce it to everyone. Miller and Ocean, still cuddling in the couch, felt that that was the right moment to finally share a proper kiss. The first one since Lou came back home. Their lips met in a passionate and desirable kiss, their synchrony was perfect as always, just assuring what was it already established; they were completely perfect for each other, like two last pieces from a puzzle.

Lou felt like the two weeks completely tortured her to death. She still has no idea how she managed to stay alive while being in sex starvation. As Debbie’s tongue was playing around with hers, creating such marvelous sensations, her arousal was increasing at each passing second. “I missed you so fucking much, you have no idea, baby” Ocean mumbled with such difficulty, since Lou’s lips were now totally focused on her long exposed neck. Miller loved how she always felt inebriated by Debbie’s fancy perfume. _This shit gets me higher than fucking weed_. She thought.

“I can’t wait to bury my fingers inside that warm cunt of yours…” Lou mumbled, as she distributed wet kisses across Ocean’s flesh. Debbie happened to have her eyes shut as she heard her lover’s dirty talking with a visible grin on her lips. While sitting in the middle of Lou’s spread legs, Debbie involuntarily started grinding her crotch against the blonde’s leather pants, looking for some friction, to partially indulge her desire.

“Did you know I’m crazily wet for you already, baby?” Debbie hummed with a low voice tone, high enough on the serotonin being synthesized in her brain.

As soon as her eyelids opened, the brunette suddenly encountered Tammy just standing there right in front of them, in complete shock, but at the same time Debbie could sense a little bit of a lust growing in Tammy’s eyes. Lou was too busy, getting high on Ocean’s scent to peek at Tammy right now. The brown eyed blonde raised her eyebrows as a response to Debbie’s reaction, it’s like she was at loss for words while watching such a beautiful scene. Ocean gave Tammy another one of her looks, unwittingly wanting Tammy to join them.

She kneeled on the ground, making sure not to break the eye contact with her best friend. Tammy crawled to Debbie’s and Lou’s encounter, still completely mesmerized by them. As Tammy’s face approached Debbie’s, the brunette reached for her left cheek, and softly caressed it, pulling Tammy for a soft peck. Tammy’s desire for more only grew, causing her to kiss Debbie properly this time.

Miller found herself surprised with such pleasant image, that she took a mental shot of it to remember it forever. The taller blonde didn’t feel the need to stop them, on the contrary. “My two beautiful girls” She mumbled as she bent down slightly to kiss Tammy’s shoulder and started straddling her long blonde locks. What caused Tammy to direct her attention entirely to Lou and only Lou.

“You… Have no… Idea… Of how many times… I dreamt with this moment…” Tammy said in between kisses. Lou smiled and so did Debbie.

“Shall we take this to the bedroom, ladies?” Debbie suggested whilst alternating the looks between the two.

*******

The trio had no idea how they made it to the bedroom upstairs, but there was a lot of kissing and perverted hands along the way. When they got to Debbie and Lou’s paradise, the two lovers made sure to give Tammy all their attention and affection. For some reason, Ocean couldn’t get enough of the blonde’s soft lips, while Lou was standing behind Tammy, exploring the flesh of her neck with her mouth, biting and kissing all of it.

“Tim-Tam, are you sure about this?” Debbie suddenly stopped the kisses and didn’t hesitate looking directly at Tammy’s brown orbits, which were full of lust and desire, more than ever now.

“A hundred percent. I need this… Please...” Tammy mumbled as if it was almost a prayer. Ocean perceived the great amount of neediness in her friend’s voice, and felt sad for Tammy for a brief moment. The brunette gave a soft nod, meeting Lou’s lascivious blue gaze towards her. 

Debbie kneeled, assuring to kiss some spots of Tammy’s flat belly, still covered by the shirt she was wearing. At this point, Lou allowed herself to enjoy the blonde’s lips once again. The brunette unbuttoned her friend’s pants. _Somehow, Tammy still managed to look incredibly hot in mom jeans._ Debbie thought. She didn’t have much trouble in getting Tammy out of them. Whilst Debbie was taking care of Tammy’s under, Lou took care of her upper body, unbuttoning the blonde’s white long sleeved shirt, revealing the black colored lace bra she was wearing.

The brunette suddenly felt the need to torture Tammy even more. She messed around with the blonde’s already stiff bud while still having her panties on. As she licked the fabric of Tammy’s underpants, the blonde moaned against Lou’s lips, and Debbie watched the whole scene in complete awe of her both girls. Ocean’s palms were exploring Tammy’s soft legs, heading to her inner thigh, automatically increasing her friend’s arousal.

“You’re dripping wet, huh, Tim-Tam?” Debbie mumbled, while having her face incredibly next to her crotch, watching the damp in her panties becoming even more visible.

“You want Deb inside you, Tim-Tam?” Lou, who had her long arms around the blonde’s waist, whispered in her ear with that deep and lustful voice tone of hers. Tammy couldn’t find the words to actually say something, so she only hummed and nodded in response.

Debbie slowly removed her friend’s underpants, making her even more impatient. “You’re an asshole.” Tammy finally found the words to speak up, making Debbie giggle softly. It didn’t take long until Ocean’s tongue met Tammy’s hardened clit, playing with it slowly but steadily, knowing exactly which spots to hit. Lou enjoyed watching Tammy’s different reactions to the amount of pleasure she was taking it at once.

The blue eyed rapidly removed her friend’s bra, and her digits played with Tammy’s stiffed pink colored nipples, kissing the bridge of her neck, causing her to moan loudly. “You’re so damn sensitive, baby.” Lou mumbled, while moving the kisses to her earlobe, biting it softly. Debbie alternated between licking and sucking the blonde’s pulsating bud, the speed was pretty fast at this point. Debbie and Lou could tell from her dragged and neediness whimpers she definitely needed this. “Fuck me hard, Deb. I beg you…”

“If you say so, Tim-Tam…” The brunette did as she was told. Two digits were inserted in the blonde’s crazily wet cunt, hitting her G-spot right where she needed, still not forgetting about her clit. Tammy felt in heaven, she was able to feel the arousal running through her veins and causing a great electrifying sensation inside her entirely. It’s been a long time since she felt this way. It’s been ages since her last orgasm.

Lou went back on kissing Tammy, still playing with her both breasts. As Tammy moaned during the kiss, Lou could tell she was already close. “You’re so fucking warm, Tam… Come for us baby…” Debbie mumbled in a sexy voice, while looking up towards the two. Suddenly, a loud sob came out of the blonde’s lips, her shaky legs felt like jelly, at this time she was thankful for Lou for holding her still. She came hard on Debbie’s lips, and the brunette made sure to clean her up. Tammy’s nub was pulsating like crazy.

“Shit!” That was the only actually word that came out of her mouth, loud and clear. Debbie was standing now, and Tammy made sure to feel how she tasted like, by kissing her friend again. “You guys are still fully clothed, that’s not fair!”

“Let’s even this out, shall we?” Lou simply said, moving towards her lover, making sure to undo her button up shirt, just like she did to Tammy a few minutes ago. Tammy went behind the brunette and unclasped her bra. Debbie was helping Lou to get undressed as well, and soon, the couple was already naked, kissing each other, their bodies incredibly closed with no such space between them two. Tammy stroked their hair, observing them, just like she was when she’d arrived here. The blonde’s brown orbits were completely lustful as she moved her hands down to stroke their beautiful curves. The sight of their breasts pressing on one another was definitely a turn on.

“I want to sit on your face, baby.” Debbie mumbled addressing to Lou, as they kissed.

“You read my thoughts…” Lou smirked and kissed her again. Debbie pushed Miller near the bed ‘til she was onto it. Ocean joined her lover and positioned herself on top for a second, not breaking their passionate kiss. Later then, the brunette, who was now on top of Lou’s face, was facing Tammy, that was busy distributing kisses along the tall blonde’s torso. As soon as she realized, Tammy found herself on top of Lou, her face close enough Debbie’s, with whom she shared a nice and sloppy kiss.

Lou worked on providing Debbie the best welcome sex in a long time. Her lips sucked the swollen, pulsating and sensitive skin of hers, making her whimper nonstop in satisfaction. The brunette started grinding against her tongue, looking for more friction. Meanwhile, Lou’s center was aching and begging for attention, fortunately, Tammy was already on it. She seemed to hesitate for a bit, not really knowing what to do, but thankfully, Debbie saved the day “Go on, I’ll guide you.” She said in between moans. “First… Play with it, gently.” 

Tammy covered Lou’s fragile flesh with her soft lips, sucking it softly, like Debbie told her to, causing the blue eyed to take a deep breath in response, but still trying to focus on the woman sitting on her face. When Lou felt like Debbie was ready, she inserted both her long middle fingers inside her cunt, getting her by surprise, but in a good way. The brunette started grinding slightly against her fingers now, and Lou managed to work her thumb on Debbie’s center, soon enough, she was closer and closer to paradise.

“Faster, Tim-Tam.” Lou begged in between loud moans, she had no idea for how long she would stand that torture.

“You heard her…” Debbie said tiredly, while smiling and giving Tammy a wink. The blonde woman smirked as she followed the orders, pressing the tip of her tongue against Lou’s throbbing clit, going all the way up and down. Lou’s hoarse moans were music for both Debbie and Tammy. By the time Tammy was already fucking Lou, the room became a moaning mess. The blonde and the brunette’s orgasms were building up together at the same pace.

“Oh baby, I’m so close… Please!” Debbie cried out, keeping her eyes closed. Lou’s lips sucked on Debbie’s bud one last time until she came undone, so did Miller. Ocean was shivering from head to toe, experiencing another one of Lou’s greatest performances. When it comes to sex, Lou has never let her down. As Debbie collapsed onto the bed, Lou was trying to steady her breathing. Tammy did such an amazing job for a first time.

The brown eyed blonde licked Lou clean, savoring the tall blonde’s wonderful taste. She crawled to meet Miller’s lips for one last time, and Lou kissed her fiercely, subtly thanking her for providing her such great orgasm. “You did great for a first timer, Tim-Tam…” Lou mumbled against her temple and kissed it. It didn’t take long for Debbie to recover, she got closer to Lou and placed soft pecks on her rosy lips, later on laying down right beside her, hugging her waist.

The three of them were now all cuddling together in bed. They remained silent for incredibly long seconds, processing what had just happened. Tammy was less drunk now, and Debbie found the blonde woman across the bed from her, with her head placed on Lou’s chest, absentmindedly playing with Miller’s rosy nipples. Lou and Debbie felt like Tammy’s mind was far away from there, and wondered if she regretted what they just did. The couple shared a brief look, until Tammy herself decided to break the silence between them.

“I’m 99.5% sure that Connor’s cheating on me…” she randomly said, not looking up towards her friends. Debbie knew tears were coming.

“Oh, Tammy…” Lou straddled her hair, and kissed the top of her head.

“How did you find out?”

“When I did the laundry today, I saw some red lips marks on his shirt. And a few weeks ago I accidently read some suggestive messages on his phone.”

“Do you know what you’re gonna do about that?” Debbie kept on asking, feeling truly bad for her friend.

“You know, I’ve been unhappy with him for a while now… The sex is just awful. He never went down on me! And, before this night, I couldn’t even remember the last orgasm I had” Tammy complained.

“That’s why you sounded so needy earlier?” Lou asked.

“I guess...” the blonde shrugged. “Divorcing is an option that’s been in my mind for some time, but all I can think about is the kids.” Tammy stared blankly as she was talking.

“Well, I think that the decision you make will be the best one.” Lou comforted her in her own way.

“And we’ll be here for you always, you know that, right?” Tammy pouted but then addressed Debbie the smallest grin. “We’ll try to satisfy your needs in the best way possible.”


End file.
